


Light and Dark

by outsmartingbasilisk



Series: One for Everything [1]
Category: Rayman (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsmartingbasilisk/pseuds/outsmartingbasilisk
Summary: Placeholder.
Relationships: Dark Rayman | Raymesis/Murfy
Series: One for Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562065
Kudos: 1





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Placeholder.

**~CHAPTER ONE~**  
  
  
  
**A KUNG FOOT MATCH**  
  
  
  
Dark Ray woke up to a knocking on his front door. Grumbling, he climbed out of bed and dragged himself down the stairs. There was that INFERNAL KNOCKING AGAIN. He gritted his teeth and spent a few moments calming himself down so he wouldn't beat the crap out of the person on the other side. He opened the door to a very excited Rayman. "Hey Dark!" the limbless hero said cheerfully. "Globox and the others were gonna go play Kung Foot! Do you want to come too?"  
  
"Tch," he scoffed. "Kung Foot? Really? No thanks, guardian." His yellow eyes glittered at Rayman, but they were red around the edges and bloodshot.  
  
Rayman raised his brow. "Are you alright? You look terrible."  
  
"Gee, thanks. I always make it a point to achieve maximum unpleasantness," grumbled Dark. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Tell your little friends to leave me alone." _Or else_. He refrained from scowling at Rayman. The hero had been nothing but nice to him, and Dark didn't want that to change. Rayman was one of the few people who actually didn't hate him. And he needed it to stay that way.  
  
Rayman blinked at him. "Now? You just woke up. Come on, join us, Dark! It'll be fun!" He barely restrained an eyeroll. Kung Foot was _so_ not his thing. Rayman sighed when Dark Ray scowled. "Please, Dark. You've just holed yourself up inside and we miss you." Lies. Rayman's friends didn't even REMOTELY like him. Globox was too nice to say it out loud, but he saw the way they exchanged glances whenever he showed up. _They don't trust me. _  
  
He groaned, "Fiiiiiiine."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Placeholder.


End file.
